What Could Possibly Go Wrong
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Zuko't the angesty kid at school. Then he meets sokka. Toph's the troublemaking girl next door. Ozai's the mafia man. Aang's a dork. An avatar school story like no other. Rating for mild drugs/drinking, abuse, lanugage, violence, and other stuff
1. Chapter 1: The Aplication & Prologue

**Name: Zuko (no last name given)**

**Age: 16**

**Grade Average: D+**

**Address: (no constant address)**

**Parents or Guardians: (none)**

**Essay:…………………..**

**Okay even though I've been going here all my life I still need to fill this out. Since the topic is people who mean the most to me I decided to reverse that. It will go from my least favorite people to my most. Here it is.**

**1. OZAI- Yes my father is number one on this list of people I hate. Id you don't know why then you have never seen me before. Yes the giant scar on my face was a present from him. Sometimes I swear that man's gonna kill me in my sleep. Of course nobody would ever turn against him because he has money and power.**

**2. Azula- My know it all good for nothing probably sister. I'm still getting a DNA sample. She goes here to. Ya also could kill me in my sleep. NOTE TO PEOPLE IN CHARGE…..DO NOT PUT US IN ANY CLASSES TOGETHER**

**3. Jet- Azula's boyfriend. My age, bad hair, thinks he's so tough but can't even win a fight without his crew. By the way the next five spots are taken by his crew. Pipsqueak, The Duke, Long shot, Smeller bee, and that other one.**

**9. Ty Lee- Azula's all to perky all the time friend. Ya enough said.**

**10. Mai- I don't hate her as much. But still she's Azula's friend who plays with knives. **

**Okay now hear are six people I do NORMALLY like stating with my favorite.**

**1. Toph- My best friend. The blind tough girl who lives next door. She really is amazing and probably the only one to accept me when we got hear. Most people were to afraid of Ozai. Especially after the incident, which I've only told her about. We would do anything for each other and she's probably the only reason I haven't attempted suicide yet. **

**2. Sokka- Ya he's annoying, tells bad jokes, but he's cool and we really got to know each other. He was the new kid and I was the outcast. Fun!?**

**3. Suki: Sokka's girl. She's so normal. Not to perky or dull. Just someone cool to be around I guess.**

**4.Iroh- He's my uncle and the only person in my family who would care if I died. When Ozai's all strange and abusive he lets me stay in his e-café for a while.**

**5. Katara- A bit of a nerd, but a nice girl at that. She really holds our group together. We need that sometimes, trust me.**

**6. Aang- A bit of a prep and the youngest of us all, he's the creativity of the gaang. Some people call him the leader but I don't see that. I'm pretty sure Sokka has that spot covered. More than less though I have Aang's back. If you haven't guessed I'm the muscle and intimidation of the group so ya I get to deal with all the fights.**

**So there. Here's my application. **

"_**Hmm this Zuko kid,…..he's different" the school board official said to the others. **_

"_**Ya but there's barely any information, not even a last name" a woman said**_

"_**he had something to him. Good for us I think" another said**_

"_**Accepted" the first man to speak offered and the others nodded.**_

**Meanwhile the others, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki, and AZULA got accepted to. Of course so did Jet, Mai, Ty lee, and Jet's crew. Good luck Zuko. You'll need it. **

**So ya that's the group. Sokka is the status. Katara is the nerd and good girl, Toph is the part animal, Aang the idea guy, Suki the connections, and as I said Zuko the power.**

**Zuko is the main character so he got the most detailed application. This is not a ongoing story but just events throughout the year. So there might be one really long chapter and one short one completely about different thing so it's really a group of one-shots with this concept.**


	2. Chapter 2: That First Morning

"**Great" Toph muttered. "First day of school. I had to wake up for this" she snorted. Then she head the engine of a motor bike behind her. **

"**You really want to walk Toph" Zuko said. Toph smiled before hopping on the back of the bike. **

"**I can't believe you dad let you get one of these." Toph said**

"**Well he actually doesn't know yet" Zuko said reluctantly**

"**Ya that's my Sparky, never can think anything through" Toph giggled**

"**Wanna stop for coffee" Zuko asked.**

"**If you want me to be awake for first period then I would" Toph said sarcastically. As Zuko pulled up to the red light Sokka pulled up next to them.**

"**Hey Zuko. Toph" Sokka greeted. "like the new wheels" he asked. Yup Sokka got a new black convertible. Sweet ride but Toph was much more fond or motorcycles. You know feet close to the ground as possible.**

"**Ya it's pretty sweet. You picking up the others" Zuko asked**

"**Ya I'm going to get Suki and Aang" Sokka said. Katara waved from the back seat. **

"**Meet at Zuko's uncle's café. We're on our way there now" Toph said. The light turned green and the two vehicles turned off on different streets. "if my parents caught me on this thing I would be stuck in the house for a month" Toph whined**

"**oh you know you love it" Zuko said**

"**okay yeah. I never said that' Toph said. The bike came to a short stop outside the e-café. Toph jumped off. "dam it I love solid ground"**

"**Come on" Zuko said taking her out of her trans. Zuko's uncle Iroh owned the place and it was probably the best hangout spot around. They were fairly early, trying not to get stuck in a crowd. "Hi uncle" Zuko said walking in. Iroh greeted them as we grabbed some drinks. **

**Shortly after they grabbed a table Sokka and the others came in. Everyone sat around the booth. Sokka, Zuko, and Toph on one side and Suki, Katara and Aang on the other. **

"**Can you believe Summer is over" Sokka whined "I already miss sleeping" The group knew well enough that this would go on all day so Zuko decided to take the liberty of waking up Sokka into his own hands. The meant pouring a full cup of coffee on Sokka's head.**

"**Nice one" Toph complemented as Zuko received high fives from the gaang. Sokka stared at Zuko before bursting into a laughing fit along with the others. "You awake now" Toph asked. Sokka nodded while drying himself. **

**It was when they walked out of the store when trouble started. Azula and Jet were with there gang outside. "Zuko" Azula said smirking.**

"**Azula' Zuko replied in the same tone.**

'**drop it Zuko" Aang said pulling him back. **

"**ya drop it Zuko. Save your self the embarrassment of me kicking your ass in front of everyone" Jet said. **

"**You wanna fight" Zuko said stepping away from the gaang. Jet gave an approving glare and struck. It was a very bad strike those because Zuko grabbed Jets leg and threw him like a baseball. Azula wasn't very pleased though, and so within seconds Jet's dudes were around Zuko. He smirked. He always enjoyed defying the odds. **

**First a small boy charged. Easy enough. The kid was shorter than Aang. Zuko pushed him away and faced a larger opponent. This fight wasn't so smooth. Zuko managed to knock him out but received quite a sock in the face during the fight. The other wimps pretty much retreated and Azula scowled at her men.**

"**Well that was amusing" Zuko said wiping the blood off the side of his face. The group got in a good laugh about the looks on Jet's and Azula's faces when the bell rang from the school across the street.**

"**we can't be late on the first day" Katara said running to the car. **

"**Sugar Queen" Toph muttered sliding onto the bike. Zuko pulled out fast and signaled to race Sokka. Katara was of course opposed to street racing so the boys got a lecture for sure. **

"**Katara give it a rest" Zuko said dryly**

'**well sorry I care about you guys and myself" Katara said**

"**sorry we care about having fun" Sokka countered. The gaang ran in and swapped schedules. **

"**hey based on the test what level did you get into" Katara asked "It's from 1-10 and I got 9"**

"**I got 7" Sokka stated proudly**

"**I'm in 8" Suki said**

"**7" Aang said. He read Toph's as well.**

"**Toph you got 5"**

"**6" Zuko said**

"**Hey so we're all in the same grade. But some of us are smarted than others" Sokka said. Toph then chased him into a corner. "I take that back" he yelled.**

'**I know" Toph said smugly. Zuko chuckled at that girls confidence. The gaang walked to the main office. **

**A boring old lady handed them the days class list.**

**Toph BeiFong**

**1. Algebra I**

**2. Literature (special)**

**Break**

**3. The Four Nation's History **

**4. Anatomy**

**Lunch**

**5. Physical Education (adv)**

**6. Technology**

**Katara Waters**

**1. (adv) Literature**

**2. Pre Calculus**

**Break**

**3. Physical Education**

**4. Four Nation's History**

**Lunch**

**5. Art**

**6. Biology**

**Sok****ka Waters**

**1. Creative Writing**

**2. Physical Education (basketball team)**

**Break**

**3. Four Nation's History**

**4. Health**

**Lunch**

**5. Geometry**

**6. Literature**

**Aang Gyatso**

**1. Band**

**2. Geometry**

**Break**

**3. Physical education**

**4. Life Science**

**Lunch**

**5. English (beg lit)**

**6. Four Nation's History**

**Suki Kyoshi**

**1. Pre Calculus**

**2. Literature**

**Break**

**3. Physical Education**

**4. Four Nation's History**

**Lunch**

**5. Botany**

**6. Dance**

**Zuko (still no last name on file (you'll find that importaint later)**

**1. Algebra II**

**2. Literature (beg)**

**Break**

**3. The Four Nation's History **

**4. Anatomy**

**Lunch**

**5. Physical Education (adv)**

**6. Graphic Design **

"**Okay so since none of us have the first two classes together we meet at our usual table for break" Zuko said**

"**and if somebody's there" Katara said.**

**Zuko slapped his forehead. 'It's like you don't know me at all" Zuko said "it's been our table for like three years and it will be until you guys go to collage" Zuko said**

"**well you have low expectations of yourself' Sokka said**

'**not like I could get a scholarship or anything with these grades" Zuko said**

"**dude your dads a gajilionare" Sokka said**

"**ya my DAD not me" Zuko said **

"**just do us all a favor and don't get detention on the first day. That goes for you to Toph" Katara said**

"**ya ya ya" Zuko and Toph replied in unison. **

"**are you sure you two aren't related" Aang asked**

"**nah me and Zuko are pretty close though" Toph said. Then the bell rang and the gaang dispersed into the crowds. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Club

**Zuko picked up his phone and snapped in Sokka's number faster than lightning.**

**"hey Zuko" Sokka said**

**"Sokka you will never believe this" Zuko said**

**"Believe what. Tell me. Is it good. Your not in jail or anything" Sokka said nervously**

**"No Sokka. I promised Katara that would never happen again okay now calm down. You know the nightclub Ba Sing Se'z tOxIc" Zuko said**

**"ya the one we can't get into" Sokka said**

**"we'll be there on opening night" Zuko said smugly**

**"How? Why?" Sokka was so clueless at the moment.**

**"I got a job doing the graphics and lights at the place" Zuko said "so now we're all on the VIP list"**

**"did you lie about your age. I mean how'd you get the job"**

**"easy. no one else could do it. the stuff was pretty advanced. not only are we in but I also made 1000 bucks" Zuko said**

**"did you tell the others" Sokka asked excitedly "even Azula cant get into this place"**

**"Just one teeny tiny problem" Zuko said**

**"and that is"**

**"Ozai's on the VIP list" Zuko said**

**"Zuko Ozai's gonna like murder you if he finds you at the place" Sokka said**

**"who said anything about finding" Zuko replied "look my battery's dying. meet me at the e-cafe. bring Katara and Suki. I'll go get Toph and Aang"**

**"Kay see ya in a few" Sokka said before hanging up.**

**Zuko plugged his phone in and dialed Toph's number.**

**"hey Sparky" she said**

**"Toph be ready in five. we're meeting at the cafe." Zuko said**

**"your picking me up"**

**"ya Aang too" Zuko said**

**"Kay I'll call Aang. just get on the road before my parents and Ozai get home"**

**"see ya in a few" Zuko said hanging up. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door.**

**Within a few minutes the gaang was at the cafe. That was the good thing about where everyone lived. Ba Sing Se's upper ring was fairly small. The poorer part of town was massive though.**

**"So we're seriously getting in to tOxIc" Suki squealed**

** "Good goin Sparky' Toph said punching him in the arm. **

**"I already know what to wear" Katara commented. Sokka made a grunting noise and Zuko and Toph laughed.**

**"What. Your sister doesn't talk for hours about clothes" Sokka groaned again**

**"Ya my sister just tries to have her boyfriend kill me. Much better." Zuko sarcastically responded. That got everyone laughing.**

**The gaang arrived at the club the next day. Katara wore a sleeveless blue dress. Mid-length with a slit to her thigh. Suki had on a denim mini skirt and bright red tank top. Toph even got a little dressed up with new dark skinny jeans and a long green top with a chunky black belt over it. Sokka had on a blue shirt with the buttons halfway opened and some black slacks. Aang was in faded jeans and a orange shirt. Zuko wore black jeans and his leather jacket.**

**Zuko had really done a great job on the place. The graphic slides across the room were amazing. Zuko went to the bar and came back with beers for Sokka, Toph and himself. Katara and Aang got sodas. They were able to snag a table in the back of the room. Katara and Suki wanted to dance but the boys all passed. Eventually Katara convinced Aang.**

**"One random lucky dude and dudet are going to get the chance to come up here and be the first to Karaoke at tOxIc" a man said. A spotlight went around the room before shining on Toph.**

**"why does it feel like people are looking at me" she said**

**'Cause your supposed to go and sing now" Zuko said.**

**"No way" Toph said**

**"Well maybe you'll feel different if we let you sing with your date" the man said and the spotlight went on Sokka and Zuko. "pick one"**

**Toph sat for a moment before giving an evil smile. "Zuko" she said**

**"but Ozai might be" Zuko couldn't finish his protest before Toph dragged him up and to the stage.**

**"Ready" Toph asked**

**"as I'll ever be" Zuko said before giving Sokka and evil glare. Sokka sunk back smiling.**

**"any song requests" the man asked**

**"um ya Thunder by Boys Like Girls" Toph said**

**And then the music started. Zuko looked up at the screen and sang the first part.**

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

A few girls cheered and Toph wanted to knock them out. Zuko was actually a pretty good singer. Toph looked down and smiled before singing.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Toph and Zuko smiled to each other before resuming together.

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

Toph then stepped to the higher platform followed by Zuko. She was really confident now and was actually enjoying herself.

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Zuko took a deep breath and resumed. Toph was amazing.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Again they did the chorus together in perfect harmony.

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Zuko sang the last part as confident as Toph had been the whole song. Ya this was kinda cool.

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Toph sang the line

Yourvoice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

Together they finished.

Well I thought that was an interesting idea. It took me forver to write thuough. sorry about that. I was going to use a song i wrote but i thoughtn the point of karaoke was to use a famous song. xD I love Thunder so ya. As of now it is a Toko Sukka and Kataang but the ships do change so be patient. And i'll take shipping request.

Applause went wild and Sokka stood dumbfounded. The tow bowed and walked back to there seats.

"Wha...But the...and the singing...WOW" Sokka said

"Well that was...nice" Toph said blushing a bit

"Oh I think Toph just found her date" Sokka said. Toph hit him. "well what. I came with Suki. Katara with Aang. You two were the only ones left" Toph hit him again.

"Hey as much as I hate to admit it I had a good time too" Zuko said smiling a bit

"Wait. Are you smiling?" Sokka said rubbing his eyes.

Katar and Aang ran over. 'you guys were amazing. I didn't know you could sing" Katara said

"We didn't either." Toph said laughing. Then the guy who did the karaoke walked over.

"kid I never got your names" he said

"Toph and Zuko" Toph said

"you guys were great. you know I could use some regulars around here" he said

'do you pay" Toph asked

"top dollar" he said nodding

"I don't see why not but Zuko has to sing too" Toph said

"must you torture me" Zuko said

"yes. yes I must" Toph answered. "we're in"


	4. Chapter 4: The Gun

**Jet stood facing Zuko in the ally way. Jets crew stood behind him as if this was a sport. Aang stood next to Zuko.**

**"Jet you know this is between you and me. Alone," Zuko said. Jet nodded and Zuko made Aang leave. Jet's crew stayed but backed up a bit. Then Jet pulled out his gun. Nothing special, just a regular handgun with about five bullets but gun vs. no gun was always an interesting fight. Zuko liked interesting.**

**Zuko was smart and knew that once the bullets were gone he had the fight. Only to dodge the first five was the mission. Luckily for Zuko he'd been doing martial arts for years and was probably one of the most agile kids in school.**

**Jet fired. Zuko rolled out of the way landing in a pure fighting stance. One down. With each bullet missed he was a bit closer to Jet. The first four bullets were easily dodged. Zuko wasn't so lucky on the fourth. It hit Zuko's arm but gave Jet a second to reload and fire straight at Zuko's chest. Jet never had the best aim so the bullet missed all the vital organs. Bt the fight was over. And according to all who watched it, Zuko was dead.**

**Aang knew Jet though, and the second Zuko made him leave he was running to Sokka's place. He knew this would get bad. Sokka, Katara, and Aang had pulled up just as Jet and his gang were leaving. Of course they were in victory all praising Jet and his aim.**

**Sokka was the first one out of the car and into the ally where Zuko was. The other two were close behind him. Zuko was on the ground but still conscious.**

**"Dam it Zuko what the hell happened!?" Sokka yelled followed by some muttered cuss words.**

**"Nothing Sokka. Jet's an ass. We already knew that. Calm down," Zuko said.**

**"You were shot twice. How are you calm?" Aang asked**

**"No big deal. Jet can't shoot a gun. They all thought I died. Jet wasn't even close to a vain. Totally harmless except the blood loss. But that's not a big deal." Zuko said**

**"I've never really done this before but aren't we supposed to get you to a hospital now or something?" Katara asked**

**"That that would help," Zuko muttered. If he had the strength he probably would have done this himself. The gaang was clueless under pressure.**

**"Aang call 911," Sokka said.**

**"Got it," the kid answered dialing. Within a few minutes an ambulance arrived.**

**"Name?" a tall heavy man asked**

**"Zuko," Zuko said.**

**"Last name?"**

**"Agni," Zuko muttered.**

**"You have numbers for your parents or someone I can call?"**

**"No."**

**"Live with anyone?"**

**"The only people who need to know are those three," Zuko said pointing to Aang, Katara, and Sokka.**

**"You know its a miracle your alive?"**

**"Nah I'm just evasive," Zuko said. Sokka shook his head. Zuko has got two be the only dude in the world who could joke at a time like this.**

Ya its short and not that good but i though Jet getting a gun would be a cool idea. and i know its vague here but the next chapters more dialoge and couples. Plus some two way gun fights later on. xD


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital

Toph wanted to hit Zuko when she found out. "Idiot" she yelled pacing the room. Yup Zuko was still in the hospital and Toph was already lecturing him. Zuko groaned and threw a pillow at Toph. Sokka laughed hysterically from the chair in the corner.

"Sokka will you take her home now?" Zuko asked for what was the fifth time already at least.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Sokka asked trying to keep a straight face.

"It's not like I had a choice to fight or not." Zuko said

"Not that." Sokka laughed. "Next time win." Sokka said. Toph hit him. "Ya I meant be careful and don't scare your girl friend."

"Look there not letting me leave this place till tomorrow, now how can I nicely tell you to go away?" Zuko asked.

"Look since your hurt I'll make an exception this once. But we still have to wait for Aang." Sokka said

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked hopefully. Sokka shrugged. "I hate you"

"Aw Zuko that hurt" Sokka teased only to again be hit in the arm by Toph. "OWWWW"

"Uh huh." Toph giggled before returning serious. "So Sparks. you know when Ozai finds out you'll most likely end up with another scar."

"I already figured that out. Mostly anyways." Zuko said

"So how much is mostly?" Sokka asked. he quickly turned to Toph. "And don't hit me again!!!"

"Phtf, fine" she scowled.

"So I know that Ozai probably knows what happened already." Zuko said

"How do you know?" Sokka asked

"Who sneaked Jet the gun?" Zuko asked

"He wouldn't" Sokka played.

Zuko pointed to his scarred eye with his good arm. "I'm fairly sure he would"

"Right" Sokka said cringing at the memory of that day. Or what Toph told him about it anyways. Zuko hadn't wanted anyone to know. They were young and popular then mostly because of Ozai. Zuko had been out of school for more than a month and Toph finally spilled out of worry. Neither of the two really acted the same since. None of them did.

Finally Aang walked in. "Hey. Sorry about that. Um Sokka your sisters a bit angry right now. I think at Zuko"

He paused as Zuko sighed. "What is it with girls lately?" which landed him a hit from Toph.

"Sorry when my boyfriend nearly dies we tend to freak a bit" she said

"Anyways you ready to go?" Aang asked.

"Sure. You need anything Zuko?" Sokka asked

"Not unless your willing to snag Azula's laptop" Zuko smirked

"Dream on. Last time I went to your place. Well I choose not to think about that." Sokka said

"Not my fault you went in the wrong window and ended up in Ozai's room when he was um you know with his new wife." Zuko said holding back a laugh.

"Dude that was not a pleasant site." Sokka said

"Not a pleasant sound either." Zuko said. "I'll probably hang at my uncle's for a while. I'll call you when they let me out if here." Zuko said.

"Alright and I'll try to keep the girls in check. If it helps I don't think Suki hates you. Though I don't think Suki knows yet." Sokka said contemplating.

"And I never got to thank you. Jet probably would have killed me." Aang said.

"No problem. Besides knowing Jets false pride he's told everyone I'm dead. Cant wait for school." Zuko said

"Ya and we'll have plenty of time for payback" Toph cracked her knuckles grinning wide.


	6. Chapter 6: The Break In Part 1

After another boring day Zuko was finally able to leave. Not that the news after that was any better.

"Hey, where's your bike?" Sokka asked. Zuko never drove a car. He'd had the same expensive motorcycle for years and Sokka couldn't help but wonder.

"On the street near the ally we fought in." Zuko muttered.

"You know they gave tickets to anything parked on that street yesterday." Sokka pointed out.

"Joyous" Zuko replied dryly.

"So where are we headed again?" Sokka asked.

"to get Toph. Then sneak in to my place." Zuko said trying not to smack Sokka.

"Why are you sneaking in to your own house?" Sokka could really be oblivious.

"Let's see... If Azula's home, it ruins our payback plan. It Ozai's home, I'll be dead. And if his wife is home, I'd rather it be Ozai" Zuko said

"How many wives has your dad had in the past six years?" Sokka asked.

"Nine" Zuko replied

"Wow" Sokka said. He stopped the car in front of Toph's house. Zuko got out and went to the side of the house. "You know the door over there" Sokka said. Zuko banged on the wall in pattern.

"Comin Sparky" Toph yelled.

"Or not" Sokka said as Toph ran out.

"Ready for operation break into Sparky's place and destroy Venom's room" Toph said

"Venom?" Sokka asked.

"Azula" Toph and Zuko answered together.

"Who said anything about sneaking into Azula's room?" Zuko asked

"I did, just now" Toph said

"That works" Zuko replied. Sokka glared at him. "I'm just taking a hundred dollars"

"Can I have a hundred?" Sokka asked

"Sure" Zuko said

"I'm in" Sokka said, suddenly exited. Zuko stared at him this time. "What, i need some new video games."

Zuko shrugged.

"What's the plan?" Toph asked

"It depends on who's home." Zuko said

"I hate when you get my life in danger" Sokka sighed. Toph punched him. "The bruise from last time hasn't even gone away yet!"

They walked a few houses down. "Sokka check who's in there" Zuko ordered

'Why me?" Sokka whined

"Well Toph's blind" Zuko answered sarcastically

"and you?" Sokka asked

"It's my house. I'm injured. and I'm doing the hard part" Zuko said.

"Fine" Sokka gave in. He started walking but stopped when he noticed something on the floor. I smashed up cigarette box with Jet's name written on it in sharpie. "Zuko" Sokka called him over.

"Well this sucks" Toph muttered.

Zuko picked up the box. In it was a piece of paper.....from Azula. Zuko laughed after reading it.

"Huh?" Sokka asked.

"Azula dumped him" Zuko said.

"Really? Wonder if it had anything to do with you?" Toph asked cracking up as well.

Zuko pulled his own lighter out of his pocket and burned the box. "We didn't see that."

"I thought you quit" Sokka said motioning to the lighter in Zuko's hand.

Zuko pulled out a pack of gum. He unwrapped one and began chewing it. "Working on it"

Sokka sighed but went back to the original task. He walked up to the window and standing on his toes glanced in and quickly ducked down. "Ozai" he mouthed back to Zuko.

"So we do this the hard way" Zuko informed.

"Not like you ever do things the easy way" Sokka said.

"Never said i did" Zuko said. And yet again Sokka prepared for a bumpy ride.

* * *

**Sorry It's been a while. Next up is an awesome break in plan, and the torturing of Jet and Azula. **

**To answer some qquestions, these last few chapters and the next one all all right after eachother but like the nightcllub chapter ws a month before the gun chapter where as the last two chapters were less than a day apart. sorry if that wasn't clear.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: The Break In Part 2: Trouble

**Okay instead of a detailed break in like i origonally said thats not such a big part anymore. I thought of a much better revenge and i 'm going to play it out a bit differently.**

* * *

"Okay so here's my plan" Sokka started. "Good luck Zuko" he began speed walking away when the other two grabbed his shirt.

"Toph make sure Sokka doesn't get himself killed. Catch the bag when i drop it." Zuko instructed. He began climbing the fence.

"How many times have you done this?" Sokka asked

Zuko turned his head around but continued climbing. "Five or six" Once he made it over the fence the hard part was getting to an empty room. Zuko walked the perimeter looking for the easiest route. He stopped at Azula's window. It was it shortest and quietest way to his room. Zuko twisted a code into the lock, jamming the alarm, and climbed in. Lucky Azula, or her dog, weren't there.

He couldn't resist the opportunity to destroy things of Azula's so he went over to her desk looking for good information. There were at least thirty things he could use against her in that drawer. Zuko pulled a few "important" files. He shoved them in his pocket along with the slip proving that he owed her money. And of course he did take some money for Toph and Sokka. And himself.

Zuko snuck through the hall to his room. Fist thing he did was change out of the blood stained tee shirt. He grabbed his black duffle bag and began stuffing it with anything important. It really didn't get all that full. With one last glance he opened his window and jumped down to the court yard. By the time he was back out Toph had gotten Sokka to sit without being restrained.

Zuko handed his friends a few twenty dollar bills each. "Sweetness" Toph smirked folding and putting the money in one of the many pockets of her cargo pants. Zuko also gave Sokka back his jacket, having replaced it with his own leather one.

* * *

The next morning was school again, and just like they hoped, everyone thought Zuko had died, or was in at least critical condition. Jet even stared at the scarred teen in shock before cussing to himself.

Everything went normal until a note came from the head of the school. Zuko already knew it was for him. Besides him, Jet, and, Toph no one else ever got in trouble.

"Zuko" the teacher groaned "oh um Jet, Aang, you boys too" Aang grabbed the note and the boys all left.

"Well what's it say" Jet asked.

"It's sealed. I'm not gonna open it" Aang exclaimed

"Shh give it" Zuko held out his hand. Aang reluctantly gave him the note. Zuko gently pressed it opened. "Oh fuck"

"What?" the other two boys asked nervously.

"Ozai's in the office waiting for us" Zuko's voice was almost a whisper.

Aang looked confused. "And that means..."

"I don't know Aang. But it can't be good" Zuko said. There was almost a fear in his voice.

Jet was silent as they walked and Aang was truly nervous. he had never seen those two boys this nervous before. It wasn't a good feeling.

But when they got to the office Jet smirked and walked in cool as ever. "It's a set up" but before Zuko could finish they were dragged into the room. Most of Jet's gang was there as well as Sokka, who looked like he had been beaten up. There were two others in there too. Ozai and Azula.

Aang's face was paler then imaginable. Sokka was surrounded by Jet's guys. After a moment of glancing, Zuko did the only thing he knew how to do. And that was to get in trouble.

* * *

**Now what did Zuko do this time..........**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

**yes I just posted but I'm really exited to do this chapter. Lots of action. It's inspired by the movie Lethal Weapon. Truely amazing. If you've seen it you'll notice a few comparisons.**

**Also I want to describe the room they just entered a bit more since it's going to become importanit. **

**Its a large office. There is a singe desk in the back that Ozai sits in. Azula sits in a chair in front of the desk facing the door. There are two rows of chairs against the wall where Jet's gang is sitting and next to Pipsqueek Sokka it tied to a chair. Aang is against the wall on the left side of the door. Zuko in on the right and Jet is standing near him.**

* * *

It probably wasn't the best idea but when Zuko panicked he felt vulnerable and before he even let things register in his mind, his fist met jet's jaw knocking him to the ground. Jet scrambled up and launched a kick at Zuko's head. Zuko ducked and tripped Jet. The others were already surrounding Zuko. Finally all those years of venting to a punching bag paid off. He had tried to take care of them the easy way but now other people were involved.

Zuko lashed out, sending a back kick at one of the taller dudes and snapping the neck of the person in front of him. Of course Jet's guys didn't all suck and some of them could actually fight. While Zuko sent another jab at one of Jet's cronies, he was knocked to the ground by a sharp kick to the back. Before Zuko could get up he was kicked again by Jet. The scarred teen kicked at Jet's knee sending him back for long enough.

Finally the fight was back in Zuko's advantage. There were only about seven left, plus Ozai and Azula who were still seated. Pipsqueak finally got in the fight, striking with a metal rod from who knows where.

"ZUKO" Sokka called out gesturing with his head to the side where there was a microphone stand. Not as thick as the other boy's weapon but good enough. Sort of. Zuko had gotten pressed against the wall and unable to send a positive attack he jump out, his arm being stabbed in the process. Zuko knocked out another from Jet's side and threw his body at the remaining five. Just as he went to attack one of the remaining three metal touched his neck. Zuko bit his lip and cussed under his breath. Azula held the gun closer, into his neck. Zuko got up and put up his hands.

Then Sokka noticed the only thing that could save them. The gun was fake. Zuko noticed it to because he pulled away, sweeping down his sister in the process. Ozai's own gun face his child. Jet's gun pointed at Zuko's back and Ozai's at his head. It was over.

"You will cooperate!" Ozai's voice beamed.

"And if I don't?" Zuko asked, trying to hide the pant in his voice. Ozai's gun lowered and shot, hitting Zuko's leg. The teen collapsed.

"Now you don't have a choice" Ozai smiled.

Aang and Zuko were tied to chairs, like Sokka, and the three boys were lined up. Ozai walked up to them. "I didn't want to use violence" he confessed. He walked up to his son and punched him, the same way Zuko had done to Jet. "But I wont hesitate to use it if you defy me"

"What do you want?" Sokka asked

"Why are they even here?" Zuko's voice was raspy but he had a point.

"Simple. They're your friends. And you wouldn't leave without them." Ozai snarled but led the remaining gang members out of the room.

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

Zuko struggled to reach into his pocket but pulled out a small hidden knife. He flicked it at the rope, freeing his hands. Then he cut through the rest. Sokka smiled. Staying would not have been a good option. He limped over to the other chairs further down the row and freed Sokka and Aang.

"Thanks" Sokka muttered getting up. Burns were visible on his shoulder. Zuko knew all to well what Azula had tried to do.

"Window" Zuko instructed, pointing up. Aang climbed out first, followed by the two older teens. "We need to lay low for a while. I know Ozai all to well. We can't stay at my uncles since Ozai will check there first but i think we can go there for a few minutes of so. It's the closest place I know."

Sokka nodded. Zuko quickly tore a piece of fabric and tied it around his wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Sokka did you take your car?" Aang asked hopefully. Sokka nodded no.

"We need to hurry" Zuko said. The three boys sprinted off, trying to remain at quiet as possible in the same token. It wasn't the best walk. Everyone was still shaken from recent event's. Aang had no optimism to offer and Zuko was in no condition to put up a fight if needed. Finally they got to the café.

Iroh was alarmed to see the three boys walk in in such condition but after hearing the name led the boys upstairs.

"Oh no" Zuko looked up.

"What now? Thing can't get worse" Sokka practically yelled.

"He'll go after the girls" Zuko's voice was a whisper.

Aang choked on his water. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to get them. And get Ozai off you guys once and for all. I'm sorry about this you know." Zuko said

"Wait what are you doing, and why does this sound like goodbye?" Sokka asked nervously

"What other way is there?" Zuko asked

Sokka realized. "Your not sacrificing yourself. There has to be another way!" he exclaimed

"There's not. The trade will be me for the three girls. And were going to do it." Zuko said.

"Zuko" Aang whispered. "Please"

"There is no other way. We won't be able to take them. Not like this." Zuko choked out.

Zuko told his uncle the plan and you could see the tears he was holding back as he put his hand over his nephews shoulder and nodded.

Zuko led the too boys out of the shop. Zuko had a plan though. And it was more than just giving up. There was only one chance though. And this was it.

* * *

**Long chapter. I really liked it. Hope you guys do too. Sorry for yet another cliffy leading to action. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Memories

The walk was tense and silent. Truthfully it was awkward. For Sokka at least. "Remember four years ago?" he blurted out. Zuko stopped in his tracks. Aang gave Sokka a questioning look.

"Yes, i do" Zuko said

_FLASHBACK_

_Zuko rushed into his room and pressed his body against the door panting. The events of the night were too much. The image of his mother's bloody corpse, to fresh. _

_He pushed his chair in front of he door checking the lock, before running to the bathrrom. His eye was burned and blood covered a good portion of his face. The pre-teen only sighed, knowing how much worse it could have been if he hadn't ran. _

_He shut the light in the bathroom and ran to the bedside. Zuko picked up his duffle bag and stuffed it with his things. Whatever he could find through his panic. There was a soft knock at the door followed by a much harder shove. The lock started to come undone. _

_Zuko ran to the balcony and looked down. He was never very fond of heights. The boy merely bit his bottom lip and jumped. It's not like there was another option. _

Zuko swore Sokka read his mind when he asked his next question. "Remember the day after?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Zuko sat on the stairs of the school. It was pouring rain but he didn't seem to care. Sokka faintly saw gauze covering a portion of his face. He had seen the boy once before. They had a few classes together that year. _

_Jet walked by and gave Sokka a weird look. Ya, Sokka had been in Jet;s group for a while. But he walked away. Sokka saw the familiar boy on the steps pull something out of his pocket. It took a moment for Sokka to register it but it was a razor blade. Sokka turned to walk away, he didn't want to get involved any more but out of the corner of his eye he saw Toph run up to the kid._

_"Zuko what happened? I went by your house this morning and your dad went to..." Zuko covered her mouth. _

_"Look some things happened last night" Zuko started. I walked down. _

_"Sparky are you alright?" she asked_

_"Ya Toph, I'm fine" he said_

_"I know your lying" she looked down_

_"I do too" he said smugly but sadly._

_I walked down the steps. "Snoozelz!" Toph called me over. _

_"Hey Toph" I said. I looked at the other boy. "Zuko, right?" he nodded._

"Sokka where are you going with this?" Zuko asked.

"Just making sure you remembered" Sokka put up his hands in defense.

"Sure you were" Zuko replied rolling his eyes.


	10. Author's Note

**Alright this is a really long authors note but i hope you read it because it has alot of relivance to the story. **

**First off all thanks to everyone that replied. Acordint to everyone that was my best chapter yet. I guess when it comes to you its better than forcing yourself to write. The second flashback is actually how i met one of my friends. Sitting in the rain. Exept there was a final line i was considering assing to the last flashback.**

"Are you okay? I've been" Sokka was cut off.

"Watching me all morning. i know. I'm not blind, no offence Toph, or stupid, no offence Sokka." Zuko smirked.

"Hey, I am not...Wait how did you know my name?" Sokka asked.

"First of all Toph said it about five seconds ago. Secondy your in all my classes." Zuko answered.

"Ohhh. Your that kid who sits in the back and draws and gets called to the dean's office allot" Sokka said. Toph laughed at the description.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

**Alright that is exactly what happened. The reason the last chapter were so good is because Zuko was about my age in them. Almost thirteen.**

**Now on the the importaint things.....**

**Yes Toph is blind. That's why she had no idea Zuko's face was bandaged or he had a razor blaze in his hand.**

**These are thigs you WILL find out in the upcoming chapters.....**

**1. How did Ursa die**

**2. how did Zuko get the scar**

**3. Why was Ozai so pissed at Zuko to the point he had to ran away. Zuko did something. BIG RELIVENCE TO THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS**

For those of you that read this far I praise you. I'm going to work on the next chapter right now.


	11. Chapter 10: The Ariving and Running

**Alright this chapter is long. There is some action but this isnt the good part yet. Plus someone changes sides. And another flashback. And fluff.**

* * *

"Zuko there has to be another way." Aang pleaded. He was walking with his friend to his death and the young boy was not very fond of it.

"Aang this is gonna work." Zuko said. 'hopefully' he added to himself. "You guys are going to take Katara, Toph, and Suki and leave okay. I'd suggest Suki's house. Ozai wouldn't check there."

The courtyard Zuko knew they would be at was dead empty except on large car. Out came three men all holding a gun to one of the girls' heads.

The three boys ran up. "I'm here" Zuko yelled. "You got what you wanted. I'll go willingly. Now let them go!"

The men shoved Suki, Katara, and Toph to Sokka and Aang and they surrounded Zuko. Zuko smirked as Sokka led them off. "Now is when I double cross you" he said and took down one of the men. He took them down in painful ways as well. The first with a cracked spine. Another with a broken skull. And finally he found what he needed. One of the men he killed had a gun. Zuko grabbed it and within seconds the others held up their arms.

"You move, you get shot" Zuko commanded. Nobody moved. "Oh well" Zuko shrugged before shooting a bullet square in the chest of all the remaining workers. "That was too easy" the scarred teen muttered. Then Zuko realized what was going on. Another car was chasing his friends.

Zuko hotwired the empty car and sped off. "Get in!" Zuko ordered stopping briefly for Sokka to load everyone in the back. He sat next to Zuko.

"Get on the ground" Sokka said once he saw someone with a gun open the window.

"Sokka can you shoot?" Zuko asked. Sokka nodded and Zuko handed him the gun. "Actually better idea" Zuko said and the car sped up even more. They were back on public roads.

"Zuko slow down. We're not gonna make it" Sokka said panicking.

"Sokka take the wheel" Zuko ordered.

"What do you mean take the wheel" but Zuko was already climbing out the sunroof and jumping off the car.

"That's what he meant" Toph pointed out.

Zuko started running in the other direction. He felt like he had that night. But this wasn't cowardly. He needed to make sure they stopped following his friends. And he was back in the street corner. The same one Jet shot him at. Zuko stood in the ally as the car paked. He was done running.

"Ah heroic little Zuzu. I'd like to let you know someone in that car got shot. I don't know who though." Azula muttered. She sighed. "Zuko as much as I hate you, this is crazy. You need to get out of here before father comes"

"I can't Azula" Zuko said

"What happened that night Zuzu? Zuko what happened?!!!" Azula had tears in her eyes.

__

**FLASHBACK**

Ozai slapped Azula. Tears formed in the girls eyes. She went to Ursa's body.

"Azula go to your room and lock the door" she choked out in her ear.

Zuko had came out when Ozai held up the knife. His face paled.

Then Azula ran. There were screams. They were her brothers.

When Azula came out her mother was dead. Ozai was locked in a room and Zuko was gone. His room smelled like blood and a trail of it led down the side of the window.

On her brothers bed was a leather strip. Zuko wore it nearly always. Azula took it and slid it up her arm.

Azula looked at her arm. She was still wearing it.

"Azula I'm sorry. I promise if we make it out of this alive I'll tell you everything" Zuko said.

"Go find your friends. I'll see what I can do to stall dad" Azula said smiling.

"Good luck Zuzu" she added

"Good luck Zula" and with that Zuko ran off. Cutting through the ally ways. The car chase had made it to the freeway. Zuko muttered something before getting on the freeway. Yes he was going to get in on the chase on foot. A gun shot through the window of the car.

Then the car stopped. "No" the scarred teen whispered. He forced his legs to sprint to the car. Shots aimed at him now but he didn't care. Zuko picked the lock on the car and got in. Sokka was hunched over in the front, his shoulder shot and gashed with blood.

Zuko was already driving again when the others started talking. "Okay what do we do" Sokka hissed out.

"Zuko I know this is a bad time, but why is everyone after you?" Aang asked

"Look I have allot of explaining to do. I should have told you along time ago. I put you guys in danger just by being with you. I'm gonna fix this. I promise" Zuko said

"Sparky. Whatever's going on I'm with you. my only request is that I'm alive long enough to have my sixteenth birthday in a few years." Toph said.

"Look, I admitted when we were fourteen that one of your antics would get me killed. You know what.....let's go kick some illegal fire nation ass" Sokka raised up his good arm.

"You guys are awesome. I owe you one on the future" Zuko said

"Dude you owe us like twelve" Toph said

"Don't push it" Zuko added speeding up

Then a gunshot cracked the window on the drivers side. Zuko ducked in time to avoid being hit.

"Sokka where am I going. I can't see anything" Zuko panicked

"Ummm left....now" Sokka instructed.

And they ran into a building.

Sokka slapped his head. 'I meant right not left"

* * *

**Okay Im pretty happy with this chapter. And if things seem confusing wait till the next chapter. Everythign falls into place.**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 11: The Fights and Deaths

**Sorry for the wait but this is the longest chapter yet. i decided to write a chapter the legnth of three and finish the fight now. So the chapter is about 2,000 words. I'm proud of it. xD Lot's happens to. This chapter is ahighly rated. Violence and death and etc.**

* * *

Zuko slammed at the gas pedal. The engine gave a pitiful attempt at working but died and Zuko faintly noticed smoke through his mirrors. "Why isn't the car moving!" Katara shrieked. The girl was a genius but under pressure she was dumber then Sokka on girls. Zuko snapped out of his trans and flung opened the door. He helped Sokka out who was trying to suck up the pain but from his expression you could tell he wasn't succeeding.

The four in the back scrambled out as well and the car pretty much collapsed. "What do we do?" Toph said, hinting at nervousness as her blind eyes stared at the approaching car.

Zuko looked down in defeat. "I-I don't know. I guess we take up the chase on foot. Run" his voice was low and timid. Zuko didn't like giving up and he wasn't going to start now.

"Your winging this!" Aang yelled frustrated. "Lives are at stake and your winging this!"

"I'm not leaving" Toph said firm but soft as she moved to the opened side.

"I'm not either" Sokka stood near Zuko and Toph. Zuko was about to protest but the other three agreed and stood to. He flashed Toph a smirk before stepping in front of them. They were ready to take on whatever Ozai threw at them.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee sat in the back of the car as it pulled to a stop. As strong as they hoped to remain, their eyes told a different story altogether.

The door opened and the three girls were violently 'escorted' out. jet and two others reached the same fate, Jet's face landing uncomfortably in the dirt.

The gaang stood waiting, unsure of who was fighting on what side and what was going on at all in fact. Sokka was about to speak his fear but Ozai stepped out of the car and that drew plenty of new fears.

"Foolish children" Ozai said in a casual voice shrugging off the six death flared sent at him.

"Touch any of them and you'll see how foolish I am" Zuko spat, tempting Ozai to try something.

"Really?" Ozai sneakily reached to his gun but just as it came out it was kicked aside. Azula bit back a laugh at her father's scowl, knowing the cost.

"Yes" Zuko said finally looking into Ozai's eyes. His voice was clearer and more determined then ever.

Suddenly two of Ozai's own men walked up to him with scowls. Azula, Jet and their companions broke free and faced each other. Zuko quickly pulled his friends behind the car.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked "Why are they fighting each other?"

"I have no idea. But let them kill each other. It will make our work easier" Zuko said. "Sokka where's the stolen gun?"

"In the car" Sokka said. Sokka reached in the broken window and handed Zuko the gun.

"I'm going to fight" Zuko said

"Who's the enemy?" Aang asked

"um I have no idea" Zuko said already up. He ran on the field. Azula was fighting off Ozai, Jet, and some guards. Zuko kicked one guard down immediately sending note that he was a threat. Right now Ozai and Zuko were fighting and nobody else seemed to matter. That was until Azula got shot.

The bullet came from everywhere and nowhere at one. Ozai shot in that direction without even looking. Zuko was more shocked to find that it was Jet. Zuko's couldn't even fathom the death of the two kids as he realized he was about to be hit. Zuko ducked and launched a low kick at his father. Ozai got up but the weird thing is, he ran.

Zuko was on his tail though. Ozai didn't run, not with so much bruit force on his side. Then id dawned on Zuko. Azula was dead. The prize child was dead. The prodigy was dead. Ozai had no children. Zuko didn't slow down the pace when Ozai began climbing one of the rooftops. Sokka had been tailing him on a lower level.

Ozai was truly nimble for his age. The jumps and climbs didn't even phase him. Then came the time to go to the next roof. Ozai jumped without hesitation and made it. Zuko didn't think when he jumped. He only jumped. And he missed. Zuko clung to the ledge for life. Sokka finally caught up. "Zuko?" he said in shock.

Zuko took a deep breath and dropped himself, landing harshly on his bad leg. "Ya" he answered like nothing happened. Then he realized. "I let him get away. Dam it I let him get away" Zuko paced though his walk was a limp. Zuko noticed a motorcycle parked on the street. He grabbed Sokka's hand and pulled him on, immediately hot-wiring it.

"Zuko no offence but I like you driving better when you're drunk then where you're angry" Sokka said. Zuko kept going. He knew where Ozai would go.

A cliff came up though. "Zuko. Cliff. Stop the bike" Sokka said.

"The break wont work" Zuko said, panicking a bit. "I'm gonna jump it"

"Are you crazy?!?!" Sokka yelled, but it was too late.

"I wish we knew where the boys are" Katara sighed. Then there was a crash and two familiar screams followed by more familiar cussing.

"Wish granted" Toph said running in the directing of the sound, the other girls and Aang right behind.

Zuko and Sokka were under the bike trying to pull it over them. They had just been getting out when the girls and Aang came up.

"Are you guys okay?" Suki asked worriedly.

"No. No I am not okay. Ozai is pissed. Azula is dead. Jet is dead. This is all my fault. I let him get away, fell of a building, and now fell off a cliff. no I am not okay"

"What's going on?" Katara asked. "How'd they die?" she was confused.

"Guys what's going on is that Ozai's prize possession and general pride is dead. He lost the only thing he cares about. His only family too. Now he is extremely angry." Toph said.

"Pretty much." he looked back at Toph. "Why the hell can't I have a normal family?" Zuko asked himself.

"So where is Ozai now?" Suki asked.

"Probably by Azula's body." Zuko answered coldly.

"Then let's go" Toph said already running off.

Like Toph said Ozai was in fact mourning over his daughter. He had already damaged Jet's form as well. Zuko backed away. "bad time" he muttered

But Ozai had already turned, a and with clenched fist and an evil expression he walked up to Zuko who had made his friends leave.

Ozai wasn't thinking about the reason he was after Zuko. He wanted revenge on Azula's death with although was done by Jet the whole problem with Zuko caused.

Ozai pulled a small knife an managed to stab Zuko's leg, yes the injured one, during Zuko's next attack. Both were sent back. Ozai managed to get to Zuko before he pulled the knife out and he repeatedly kicked the teen. Zuko pulled his leg and tripped them giving him about a second to pull out the knife and get up which with much struggle he managed to do. Zuko punched Ozai. He did it again.

Zuko wasn't sure what his motive was other than his and his friend's survival. Ozai was loosing though. That's when he realized Zuko's weakness. His friends. He pulled his gun and began shooting at the run down car they had been using as a hideout. Luckily Sokka had been getting everyone to safety one by one. Sokka had just convinced Toph to go and he wasn't looking in the direction of the fight.

Ozai took aim. Zuko knew there was no way he could stop Ozai. He ran to Sokka as the gun fired. He didn't care about getting shot. This was his fight. Zuko pushed Sokka down taking the bullet. Zuko dropped to the ground. Sokka gasped at his friend's sacrifice and condition. He grabbed the gun Zuko had been saving and t0ok aim. He had never done this and really didn't know what to do.

__

CLICK

He fired. And he hit. Ozai wasn't gone but he was down. Sokka was mad. Ozai would have killed Zuko and himself. He went closer and shot again. he shot until the bullets were gone. He wouldn't let Ozai live. Though he knew the man died within the first few bullets. Sokka wasn't one for mindless killing. In fact he never killed or even imagined killing another human.

Without a second thought to his actions he ran back to Zuko. He was almost unrecognizable besides his scar due to dirt and injuries. His eyes strained to stay opened. Sokka couldn't believe Zuko got shot for him. Actually he could believe it well. He couldn't believe it happened though.

Sokka sat down next to him. "Zuko can you hear me?' he softly asked. Zuko suppressed a pained nod. Sokka lifted Zuko into a more comfortable position leaning on him, his head rested on Sokka's lap. He turned and coughed, blood trickling down his lip. Sokka wasn't sure how to feel. He knew Zuko was Zuko and that was enough for him to feel comfortable in the situation but things didn't look good, and Sokka refused to let Zuko die in his arms. They came to far for that.

Luckily Toph convinced the others not to go to far so she could feel what was happening. They were a few blocks off. Her perception skills were that amazing. Toph had started running back when Zuko fell and she smiled when Ozai did. The others blindly followed. Finally they reached the bland field and all expressions dropped.

Everyone ran to the side. Zuko shot up a pitiful attempt at a smile. "I can't believe it's over" Sokka said softly.

"I'm sorry I got you guys involved. I haven't even told you why he was after me and you still stood by." Zuko was cut off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. In a movie right now someone would say something really hopeful and sappy" Toph said. Everyone looked to Katara.

"It's all over and for once I think everything is looking up" Katara said. For something on the spot it was definitely cheesy enough.

"And to wreck the happy ending, we all know what a load of crap that is." Toph said. Everyone started laughing.

"Now what?" Aang asked.

"We leave" Sokka answered. "Everyone is dead here and it's creeping me out" Sokka helped Zuko stand up. He bit back on his lip and clutched his chest. Sokka supported him on his good shoulder. The six walked out hoping one day this would all be a memory.

* * *

**It's finally finished. It's really late at night right now. I'm so happy with the chapter though. Also good news.....**

**My friend and I are going to draw for this fic. One picture per chapter. Weve already don'e some rough scetches and are nearly done with the flashback 12 year old Zuko. So hopefully those will be on dA soon and I'll tell you on here when they are.**

**Next up is the aftermath of this. Reactions and all.**

**Then the gaang gets.....tattoo's? **


	13. Chapter 12: The Walk

**Alright. This chapter is mostly a flashback. It explains zuko's scar, hatred for Ozai, and how ursa died. **

* * *

It was a fairly awkward walk out of the empty area. Everyone remained silent. Even Sokka was to tired minded to speak. He just killed a man. a man who tried to kill him and his best friend and the reason both of them now carry shot wounds but still Sokka killed him.

Zuko tried not to think because every thought brought him back to the same memory. And besides he needed to concentrate on walking, and staying conscious. But he couldn't help but remember.

__

FLASHBACK

He closed his door softly and hid in the corner, looking downstairs.

Bam

He winced as his mother tumbled back, blood stained her face. Zuko clenched his fist and stepped out of the shadows at the same time as Azula.

"MOM"

Azula ran down and hugged her mothers leg protectively.

Slap

Azula shrieked. "Go to your room Azula" he spat. Azula's eyes began to water but she didn't move.

Ozai raised his fist to last out at her again but this time Zuko stood in front of the to woman. He was done hiding. "ignorant children" Ozai said. He shoved Zuko into the wall but Zuko didn't scream. Azula gave him a pleading frown.

Ozai pulled away to two girls and hit Ursa again. "Please Daddy. Please." Azula begged.

Slap

Ozai hit Azula again and she began to cry. This wasn't something a nine year old should have seen. Zuko quickly pulled his sister behind him in a protective manner. Ozai sneered.

Ursa coughed weakly, blood seeping from her lip. She leaned against the wall to remain standing. "Don't touch my children!"

Ozai pulled out a match. "Don't tempt me Ursa." he stopped. "Wait you've already done that" He lit the match.

Zuko brought Azula slowly back to the wall their mother rested on, never leaving from in front of her.

"You two will leave" Ozai barked. He kicked Ursa causing her to slump to the ground.

"Go to your rooms. Please. Get out of here" Ursa rasped.

Zuko nudged Azula. She ran up the stairs. "You too" Ursa pleaded. Zuko nodded no and stood in front of his mother. he didn't look very intimidating, but he was as close as a twelve year old could get.

Ozai still held the burning match in his hand. He casually dropped it to the ground. It grew slowly as he pulled out another. "STOP" Zuko begged. He coughed from the sudden smoke inhalation.

"You will learn respect" Ozai punched him in the face. "And suffering will be your teacher" he boomed shoving Zuko past the fire. It lightly burned his skin. Ozai threw another match in the flame.

Zuko hadn't even noticed it until the flame shot up, burning his face. Zuko screamed out as he fell to the ground. Zuko clutched his face with one hand and tried to find his way out in the smoke. He warily stood, dizziness overtaking him. He made out his mother's shape under the smoke. Zuko made his way over.

"Zuko" he voice wasn't her own. "I'm sorry" tears stained his good eye. "I want you to leave. Please. Never forget who you are Zuko. And remember, I love you" her hand fell into his.

"Mom" her eyes were closing. Zuko coughed. He couldn't see anything now from the thick smoke and rising flames. "Mom don't leave me. Please" but it fell on deaf ears.

"Zuko. ZUKO" Sokka called his name.

"Huh" Zuko pulled from his position, wincing as he forgot his injuries.

"We're going to go o the Dai Lee. It's the closest authorities" Katara said.

"Do we have to get authorities involved?" Toph groaned

"Yes" Aang said

* * *

**Wow that turned out more emotional than i imagined. Sad really. i hope i kept Ursa and Ozai in character. **

**My friend and I are working on some fan art for this story I think i mentioned that in another chapter. I'll post the links in the next chap[ter because nothign is finished yet. xD**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 13: The Dai Lee

**Alright this chapter is the Dai Lee's office. It also introduces the families a bit.**

**The last chapter and this one are a bit short though. Sorry about that. **

* * *

The teens entered the Dai Lee office. Immediately a man with a cark green uniform and long thin beard walked up to the battle worn group.

"May I help you?" he sarcastically asked. Toph wanted to punch him.

"That would be nice" Katara said. She was the only one who wouldn't loose her temper on the man. "Um Ozai and his 'groups' just attacked my friends" she gestured to Zuko and Sokka. "People died in battle. My friends were injured as well."

"Who had the gun?" the man asked.

"Everyone with a gun is now dead" Sokka responded. "I-I killed Ozai after he shot Zuko" Both boys tensed.

"Zuko" the man muttered. "Why does everything in this town seem to involve you?"

"What can I say. Weird things happen to me. It's not like I enjoy them." Zuko said sarcastically.

"I have to put you all in a holding cell until I get more information" he decided.

"Can't we get medical attention first" Sokka whined.

"No" he said. "By the way I'm Long Feng."

"Good to know" Toph muttered blowing away her bangs.

They were all thrown into a holding cell. "Cause we had to go to the Dai Lee, Katara" Sokka muttered. "We just had to do the right thing"

"Everyone calm down" Suki said though she was anything but calm.

"Can we get our one phone call each now?" Toph asked.

"Fine" the man sighed.

Sokka grabbed the phone first. "Hello Dad...Um I'm kind of in jail now........

I didn't do anything......

Zuko didn't either.......

No it wasn't Toph.......

I'm not in trouble. I was shot though.......

Fine. Bye"

Aang took it next. "Hello Gyatso.....

Can you pick me up from the Dai Lee office......

I'll explain when you get here.....

No I'm fine.....

Thanks. Bye"

Toph took it. "Mom.....

Mom I'm in jail........

NO IT'S NOT ZUKO'S FAULT!!!!.......

Just pick me up........

I didn't get hurt.....

Mom....

Mom..."

"UGGGHHH!!!!" she slammed the phone down.

Suki picked it up. "Hello. Dad....

Can you get me from the Dai Lee's.....

I'm not in trouble. I just need a ride.....

I promise......

Okay....

Alright...

Bye"

Zuko sighed as Sokka handed him the phone. "Uncle.....

Yeah I'm okay........

Yes I was hurt. But I'm alive.. I'm in the Dai Lee office though....

Ya he's dead.....

I didn't do it though. I was unconscious at the time....

No he shot Sokka......

Uncle please I'm sorry.....

I know.........

Thanks..........."

Zuko handed it back to Sokka and weakly sat up.

After a long while of silence Hakoda waked in. He was followed by Gyatso, Lao, and Iroh.

The adults all talked for what seemed like forever. They were whispering and all the teens heard was "your child did...." and "how could you let...."

Finally they opened the cell. Katara ran up and hugged her dad. "Suki your father asked if I could drop you off as well" Hakoda said.

"Thanks" she smiled.

Toph's dad put an arm around her protectively.

Aang was also led out.

Sokka walked up to Zuko. "Are you okay?"

Zuko looked up. "I guess. How about you?"

"Ya" Sokka sighed

"I'm sorry, man. Really I had no idea this was going to happen." Zuko looked defeated.

"Zuko you have nothing to be sorry for. Remember you saved me first." Sokka put an arm around the other teens shoulder. Kind of a weak man-hug.

"I'll see you later" Sokka left.

Zuko sat down. Iroh was still talking to Long Feng. Finally Iroh was done.

"Zuko!" Iroh called out, happiness imminent in his voice. Zuko shot him a feeble smile from his seat as Iroh rushed up and hugged him.

"They're all dead" Zuko rasped. His voice wasn't one of a child.

"I'm sorry Zuko" Iroh sat in the chair next to him.

"Don't be. I brought it on myself. But I didn't want anyone to die." Zuko looked down.

"Who did you kill?" Iroh asked, a grave concern etched in his features.

"I didn't kill anyone. Well maybe a few of Ozai's guards in battle but that's it. Jet shot Azula. Then Ozai shot him. Ozai shot Sokka but I took the bullet and Sokka killed him. I should be happy it's over but I'm not. I can't be. My mom. My dad. My sister. It's my fault they're all dead." Zuko's head was turned but Iroh swore the teen was crying.

"It's hard to loose a loved one, my nephew. But remember this Zuko. Everything happens for a reason. It was destiny" Iroh assured him.

* * *

**Okay I hope everyone was in character again. Especially Iroh in the end, I'm never really good at doing him. **

**I've already written and edited the next chapter. It's ready to post but I'm going to wait until about mid-day tommorow.**

**Please Read and Reply. (I only got two replies the last chapter and it was my favorite :-(**


	15. Chapter 14: The Aftermath: Zuko

**Thanks to everyone who replied to the last chapter. i got allot of replies. A releif cause i was worried people stopped reading. As promised here's the next chapter.**

**Alright this chapter is a few days after when they go back to school. It's kinda sad i guess. It also used other characters from avatar as teachers and parents. prepare for some angst.**

* * *

They sighed and stood outside the school. Zuko bit down on his lip again.

"Dude come on" Sokka nudged him bringing him back to reality. The six walked in together. Glares met their eyes almost immediately.

"How much do they already know?" Zuko whispered angrily to Sokka.

"They're probably staring at your other scar. I mean come on. You had to let him slash the clean side of your face" Katara said.

"Gee thanks guys" Zuko rolled his eyes. Everyone dispersed for first period. Zuko and Sokka walked in and took their seats in the back.

Mai and some of Jet's friends stared hard at the boys. The two empty seats looked bigger then they really were.

Mr. Zhou walked in as the bell rang. He looked down. Of course he knew. Plus he seemed to hate Zuko in a very unhealthy way "Class, two of your classmates wont be returning this semester. I'm sure you heard the recent events on the news" Mai threw a note at Zuko.

He sighed and read it as Zhou said the word 'dead'. Then all eyes were on him.

Zuko was pissed. He didn't kill anyone. Let alone his own fucking sister. He got up.

"Zuko Agni get back here" Zhou called out as Zuko left the room.

"I'll get him" Sokka sighed and walked out as Zhou called out his name. Mai shot Ty Lee a glance and the two stood up.

"School time. Sit Down!" Mr. Zhou ordered. They sat.

"Zuko! Zuko wait up!" Sokka called running up to his friend. Luckily Zuko couldn't pick up much speed due to injuries.

"Sokka go away" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid Zuko. Please. Don't do anything stupid" Sokka said turning around. The scarred teen hardly thought things through. Sokka still distinctively remembered the time they met. He never wanted to see Zuko like that again.

It was raining lightly when Zuko walked off campus. He didn't care if he missed classes that day. He sat on the steps.

Meanwhile Sokka made his way to Toph's class. He tried his best to sound professional. "Excuse me. We need Mrs. Bei Fong to sort out some issues. She'll be back before the end of the period"

Mr. Bumi looked warily at Sokka but nodded. Toph ran out.

"What did Sparks do this time?" she groaned.

"nothing, yet. And that's what worries me" Sokka answered.

"I know where he went" Toph said.

Zuko saw the two walk out the door. He sighed and lied back on the bench, his hair sticking to his face due to the rain.

"Hey" Toph said dryly, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Guys I'm gonna go home. Okay" Zuko said getting up. He winced, lightly clutching the wound on his chest. "I'll see you later tonight"

Sokka nodded and him ad Toph walked back to class.

Zuko went over to his uncle's shop. Iroh's face shot a grave concern.

"Any reason you're here so early?" he asked gesturing for Zuko to sit. His nephew had finally been opening up to him. Iroh hated seeing him so broken but it was good that he handled it in the best way possible.

"I couldn't stay at school after what happened. Plus the doctors told me to stay home this week anyways. I have a note" Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a soaked unreadable note. "I had a note" he corrected.

Iroh laughed. "Don't worry. I believe you. Better to let things die down in school anyways."

"Thank you Uncle. For everything. This all means more than you know." Zuko confessed smiling sincerely.

"Why don't you go rest for a while." Iroh suggested. He hadn't want to tell Zuko yet but Dai Lee was nowhere near done investigating the issue and they had been calling all day.

Zuko sighed as his pulled off his soaked shirt. Damp bandages covered his chest and one arm. He didn't bother to change his pants, only to pull off his shoes revealing a thin cast material on his right ankle. He wasn't supposed to be walking on that, was he? Oh well.

Zuko's small room was still a mess. Nobody ever went in there and most of the clothes were from when Zuko was younger. Zuko finally found a hoodie and slid it on. He practically dropped to his bed.

The battle was one kind of exhaustion. The aftermath, something totally different.

* * *

**yes i end it with major Zuko angsting and a bit of fluff. **

**Please Read and Reply. xD**

**This chapter was Zuko. In the next one i go to toph the same day. Its also kinda sad and angsty but well i'm writing it and there is no bloodshed so whatelse would their be. okay ya sokka hmor included.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Tryouts

**I do realize i haven't update in forever. PLEASE FORVIGE ME!!!! Anyways here's a long chapter full of fun, fighting, angst and all this other stuff. Again i am so sorry. i hope people are still reading this.**

**Also Teo is in this chapter and to clear thing's up....no wheelchair.**

* * *

Toph finally found Sokka at lunch. "Dude. Boxing tryouts after school!" Toph exclaimed. "Ah man. I'm gonna call Zuko. Can't believe he forgot. I'm finally tall enough to make the team!"

XXX

Zuko's cell phone blasted out the guitar solo for Welcome To The Black Parade so loud he almost fell off his bed.

"Toph' Zuko muttered groggily, looking at the caller ID.

"Yes" Zuko answered, taking a deep breath.

"You forgot about boxing tryouts" Sokka informed over Toph's excited ranting. Then realizing that both him and Zuko had just been released from the hospital the few days ago he added "I mean If you still want to"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there in a few" Zuko mumbled and hung up. He threw on some training clothes from last year and ran down stairs.

Iroh stopped him in the front of the shop. "What's the hurry nephew? I don't remember anything today." Iroh asked.

"Boxing tryouts with Toph and Sokka. I overslept" Zuko explained quickly.

Iroh gave Zuko that look that said 'what are you thinking trying boxing now'

Zuko, knowing his unasked question explained. "I was on the team last year and Toph can now join too. Besides you did say I should pick up a hobby"

"Just don't injure yourself worse" Iroh warned.

"It's only practice. I'll be fine. Can I go now?" Zuko asked, still hastily. Iroh smiled and nodded.

Zuko ran out and kept a light jog to his bike, down the street.

He made it to the school just as the last period bell rang. Toph and Sokka were walking outside. "Ready?" Toph asked, smiling largely.

"Yeah. Sokka, you trying our too?" Zuko asked

Sokka shrugged. "What the heck"

The three walked down to the gym on the next block. Generally the spots would be the same from last year minus the now vacant one in Jet's place.

Most of the regulars were already there, warming up in the ring. "Yo Zuko!" before they could look for the voice, gloves were tossed at them. Zuko caught both pairs and handed one to Toph.

Haru, Smellerbee, Teo, and a few others Sokka couldn't name walked over to them. "I almost though you weren't coming. Heard about the weekend." Teo explained.

"Dam!" Smellerbee summed up. 'Anyways glad your here. Truthfully, we aren't going to regional's this year without you two and maybe Sokka"

Bumi and Pianado, two of the trainers and managers of the boxing team joined them.

"Alright" Pianado started. "I could talk about rules and procedures or we could get in the ring" Everyone liked Pianado, but sadly he wouldn't replace Zhao as much as they all begged.

"Alright, uh Zuko, Haru you two up first" he instructed.

Both boys removed there shirts, nobody commenting about the bandages wrapped around Zuko's torso. There were too many stories and rumors for anyone to even consider the truth. Well the two adults looked a bit skeptical, luckily for Zuko, not noticing the wrap around his ankle as well.

The two exchanged a glove touch and went immediately into the spar. Zuko struck first with a double jab which Haru easily dodged and countered with an uppercut. They didn't go easy in these things.

Haru stepped up and struck a low punch, blocked easily by Zuko's knee. Zuko did a bit of a follow up, random leveled hits until he finally nailed one.

Bumi marked something on his clipboard and resumed watching.

Haru then went offensive, doubling up with a hard left jab that Zuko just missed by ducking.

Keeping a light stance, Zuko moved around the ring ready to blow another hit. Just as he moved in Haru did another uppercut, hitting hard into Zuko's stomach. The teen fell back a few feet.

"You alright?" Haru asked.

Zuko nodded and got back in the game, though he could feel Bumi and Pianado marking behind him. Zuko had to make the team. He had to.

This time Haru charged in, with a hook punch. Zuko stepped back and countered a few loose punches.

_I just can't get hit again, _Zuko thought. He wasn't sure, but he was probably hit about three times if not more. Things were not looking in his direction.

He dropped a lower stance as Haru moved in with some martial arts moves. Haru quickly did a few elbow strikes, all missing and evaded back.

Zuko decided to try something of his own style if he had any chance of making it. But as he went forward pain shot through his ankle and he stumbled internally, leaving it wide opened for Haru to land another blow, sending Zuko back once again.

Zuko's spirit and any ego he had left were now diminish, and sensing that Bumi called the fight off.

Both teen's left the ring, Zuko gingerly applying weight to his ankle.

Haru looked a bit skeptical as Bumi and Pianado make final notes. "Good match" Zuko offered, and he really did mean it.

"Thanks. You too" Haru said, and that he didn't mean. Nobody could get a hit on Zuko, it was a well know fact.

Zuko took a seat near Sokka, who shot an apologetic look while Toph and Smellerbee got in the ring.

Smellerbee held up pretty well on Toph but she landed way to many hit's to count. Still, both girls did a great job and seemed to be guarantied a spot on the team.

Sokka and Teo went in last. Truthfully, neither of them were that good and it was a pretty equal match.

Pianado whispered something to Bumi who looked like he wanted to protest but he dropped it.

"Alright" Pianado started. One he got there attention he looked to his board. "Our starters are going to be Toph and Haru. Our four teem rank is Smellerbee and Teo. Sokka will be our sub"

Everyone was too happy to realize Zuko's name hadn't been called. Finally Sokka snapped out of it. "Ah man" he turned towards the far bench where Zuko was sitting.

Sokka hit Toph in the shoulder to get her attention away from her and Haru congratulating each other. "Oh Sokka, can you believe we both…" it hit her. It hit all of them.

The two walked over to their other best friend. Sokka didn't know what to say though. Zuko really had had a horrible match.

"let's go home" Toph said quickly.

'Toph. Can you come here a minute" Bumi called

Toph groaned but ran over. "You know we had our doubts about a girl as young as yourself and blind but you really proved us wrong. Everyone's happy to have you as our single"

"Thanks" Toph really meant it but her was rushing. "By the way" Toph started. "Zuko didn't make the team?" it came out as a question.

"I'm sorry. He actually was planned to be our started. Since he came in late last year he had to be a sub because nothing else was opened. Really had big plans with him but they can wait till next year. Face it, your other friend Sokka wasn't that bad today, and he's pretty new to this." Bumi explained.

"Aright" Toph sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have reminded Zuko.

'Alright, now let's go" Toph stated and the three walked out. Zuko remained pretty silent, probably scolding himself. "Dude, don't beat yourself up over it. There'll be other chances"

_Not really,_ Zuko though. Boxing was his thing. Ever since he was little. And he was really good at it. But age wise he wouldn't be able to make the gyms team for much longer, and with only half a year of subbing on his resume, he could take boxing off his possible careers list.

Aang, Katara, and Suki met them at a small restaurant near the school.

"How'd it go?" Suki asked warily. She assumed Sokka wouldn't have made it. After all, she had practiced with him.

"I made it" Sokka stated blankly.

"Shouldn't you be happier about it?" Katara asked

"Sokka, it's not your fault. Your gonna do great" Zuko said, still guilty over making his friends feel bad.

"I don't follow. I though there was only one spot opened and Toph go-" Aang stopped. "So who didn-"

"That would be me" Zuko said

"Really?" all three asked together.

"Yeah" Zuko said

"Oh. Sorry about that. We were just so sure that you'd…." Suki trailed off.

"It's not a big deal, really" Zuko said, really wishing they'd find a new topic.

Luckily they did, and the rest of dinner went off without a hitch.

The next morning Zuko went over to the gym. At least if he worked hard enough, he could probably get to be Sokka's substitute, as degrading as the position sounded, no offence to Sokka.

Zuko repeatedly struck his worst attack, being the left jab, his left side was weaker and he also had a slight blind spot in his peripheral vision. He was mainly letting out his anger for not being on the team, by trying to get on the team. Overall, he was pissed he wasn't on the team.

* * *

**Yeah that was pretty mean to do to Zuko but things fall into place later on. And besides being the sub's sub can't be that bad. Even when the sub is Sokka.**

**Please still be reading this, and if you are please review. XD**


	17. Chapter 16: The Return

**Hey people, i'm still alive! Yes, really i am! And i wrote another chapter!!!!**

**lol sorry about the hyperness. But here's another angsty action filled chapter featuring our favorite um non firebender cause they don't exist..it's um ITS A CHAPTER ABOUT ZUKO! okay that works.**

**Read on**

* * *

Nothing phased the scarred teen as he threw the small ball, full force at the wall….again. It didn't phase him that he was never doing anything anymore. It didn't phase him that he'd been responsible for death. Nor that his friends were all doing things he loved, He hadn't even taken the time to notice how heavily he was leaning on his right leg.

But Zuko realized he wasn't realizing things, and it worried him. Insanity. He had seen so much rage and insanity growing up that he feared it. He fear hurting the few things that were still close to him.

Zuko checked his phone again. Still nothing. It had been over a day since he'd heard from anyone and though he knew everyone's schedule by heart there seemed nothing he could add to his own. Katara and Aang were tutoring kids this weekend. Suki was at some kind of a females rights volleyball game and Toph and Sokka were at boxing practice.

And where did that leave Zuko? With nothing and nobody. And he hated it.

The ball rammed even harder into the wall, a feat almost impossible, and left a dent.

He knew that he had to get out of his room and do something. And the best somethings, are those unexpected ones. So like he had done many times before, Zuko grabbed his cap, jacket, keys, iPod, and cell phone and bolted down the stairs. He had no idea where he was going, but he had a half-hearted it would at least take up some time.

It was a strange note to find the downstairs tea shop locked up and empty. Iroh hadn't even left a note. Zuko gave a quick look around but nothing seemed out of place and he went to open the door. Which would have been completely normal minus the fact the door was locked from the inside. Iroh _never _locked the inside. It also didn't help that Zuko didn't have a key. Or at least the key wasn't working.

Okay so he was a bit freaked out now. Zuko walked cautiously to the back door to find it locked as well.

Zuko considered a few options but took the easiest and prepared to launch one of his best kicks at the glass. It took him a moment to decided if he wanted to kick with his bad foot or put his weight on it. He ultimately decided on the latter and proceeded the attack.

As he kicked there was a swift movement Zuko managed to catch out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't had time to stop his movement but lucky his jeans and shoes prevented any further damage.

Zuko turned swiftly and chased the shadow. He hadn't though seen the other person that managed to sneak behind him and grab the teen's neck.

Zuko struggled to break from the chokehold but his opponent was taller and stronger, especially considering Zuko was nowhere near his best. He stopped resisting and turned his head the slightest, attempting to breath slightly.

"Shut up!" the attacker yelled, in a gruff voice. Zuko almost felt the need to say he hadn't said anything but ultimately decided against it.

"You got him, boss?" This was the voice of an idiot. And he was a klutz. He almost knocked himself unconscious during the short walk.

The big man's grasp around Zuko's neck tightened and Zuko felt himself weakly fighting. Elbows, hands, ankles, he was struggling. He was not going to die now.

'Whoa. Jet went down to a fighter!" the childish voice announced.

Suddenly Zuko got what was going on and he stopped fighting. The grip tightened one last time and he dropped Zuko. The released teen managed to gasp and cough a few times but never loose his stiff stance.

"You have a real never doing that to Jet. And Azula. And Ozai. You're an idiot" with each name he punched Zuko in the ribcage, right over the sort of healed bullet wounds.

"So which one are you no longer receiving money from?" Zuko asked, smirking his crooked grin.

"Shut up!" the big one his ferociously and Zuko slammed into the wall.

Suddenly another question formulated in the teen's mind. "Where's my uncle?"

The littler one smiled. "He's fine" he looked around. 'For now"

Zuko hadn't chosen to lunge forward and punch the kid in the face. It just happened. And it just happened that the other attacker swung his elbow into Zuko's skull. As he hit the ground Zuko flipped his cell and sent an emergency page to Sokka's phone.

XXX

Sokka had been in the ring when his phone went off. Sokka shrugged it off and continued to fight. But the ringing didn't stop and he had to excuse himself. Sokka looked at it. It was a blank message from Zuko.

"What is it?" Toph asked walking over.

Sokka looked around warily. "It was from Zuko. But it's blank. Maybe a mistake or a fake. We haven't hung out in a while. I'll call him later"

Toph shook her head. "Zuko wouldn't page during practice unless it was an emergency" she looked at Pianado. "We have to go" and she grabbed Sokka's hand and ran.

XXX

Zuko was on the ground, on the brink of consciousness, and he didn't like it. But every time he made a move he was hit again, and to be honest, he knew he couldn't take many more of those.

The big one went into a move that would eventfully break Zuko's kneecap but the pale teen was done playing games. He swerved his foot around and tripped the man. While he was down Zuko threw a few clumsy attacks in attempt to keep him that way.

The other intruder looked warily. 'Aw" Zuko mocked. "Lost without your boss?"

So maybe in that position taunting wasn't the best option considering that for a scrawny dude like the attacker it sure hurt when his head rammed into Zuko's chest.

Zuko jarred his elbow in the kid's face and he fell flat. Noting that the fight was over, at least for now, Zuko sunk to the ground and coughed up blood he'd been holding back. The teen had too much damned pride!

XXX

Sokka and Toph pounded at the door on the tea shop. Sokka looked through the broken glass. "Zuko!" there was no answer.

Sokka looked closer and saw the three on the floor. He could see Zuko was alive by his rash breaths and occasional chokes. "ZUKO!"

The other teen heard him that time Zuko gave a sort of nod and pulled himself up using one of the tables. He limped his way to the window and smashed it opened.

"Well I could have done that" Toph murmured.

Sokka looked around worriedly. 'What. The. Hell. Happened!"

There was never an answer because Zuko collapsed in his arms.

Conveniently enough, the two unknowns were waking up. 'I got this covered" Toph nodded, smiling deviously.

Sokka nodded and brought Zuko's limp form toward the car.

Toph looked at the two. "I don't like when people touch my boyfriend" she warned

The dumb looking one laughed. "What's a little blind girl gonna do about it?"

Within a second he was on the floor, his skull bleeding.

"Lee!" the other one leaned over the body. "You killed him!" he yelled at Toph.

Toph had never killed a person but she didn't feel very good about it. So she ran. Sokka's car was close but the man was gaining on her. "Sokka open up the door!" she jumped in just in time. "Drive! Fast! Now!" Sokka quickly took of.

Zuko was just waking up. "Whatthehellhappened?" he murmured.

Toph had a tear dripping down her face. Sokka didn't seem aware of anything. "You hurt some thugs and fainted and Toph did- Are you crying?"

"No!" Toph exclaimed. 'Just blurry"

"But your blind" Sokka started.

Zuko groaned. Even in life threatening situations they could still be annoying.

"Where are we going" Toph asked.

"My dad's out of town. We'll stay at my place until this all blows over" Sokka offered.

Zuko rolled his eyes. That could take years.

Sokka parked and the three got out. Sokka closed and locked the door behind them. Toph flopped on the couch.

"I'm getting damned sick of this" Zuko exclaimed, pushing himself from Sokka's grasp.

Toph looked blankly forward. "I killed a guy"

"You what?" Sokka yelped.

"you heard her" Zuko muttered under his breath.

Abruptly there was a quick pained knock and then bangs and screams. Sokka leaped towards the window. "What's going on!" Toph asked.

"It's the guy from Zuko's place" Sokka grimaced.

Three teens went towards the door. 'Stay here" Sokka ordered

"No way" Zuko and Toph yelled.

"I'm going" Toph ran out. Sokka glared at Zuko and the pale teen sighed and went against the wall. He was definitely sick of this.

Sokka stopped. "Wait. False alarm. Wrong dude" Zuko hit him in the back of the head. 'Hey!" The other two glared at him. "Maybe I deserved that one" Sokka muttered

* * *

**Okay see, fighting, the Toph and Sokka and Zuko and angsty and all that good stuff. Okay so yes i'm back and i'm not goign to neglect my stories anymore XD**

**Plus i'll update a bunch over spring break next week.**

**so thats all. sorry so so sorry for not updating.**

**please review**


End file.
